totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
James
James, labeled The Chill Guy'', ''was a camper on Total Drama All Stars'' as a member of Walk Of Fame. Audition Tape *'James is in the gym''' James: Hello: D My name is James, I am 17 years old and live with my sister and my mother named Jonna, I really like to go skate and play baseball, I am very athletic, I won 10 in a meso girls, I am a nice guy, funny and sometimes cocky about my beauty, I was a lifeguard that's why I wear a silver necklace with an anchor. I tell him I win the game and then take me <3 Jonna: James !!!!! Have finished recording the video for the hearing? I have to make a video! Trivia *James was made by Mariaah67 and belongs to Chloenew22. *James,Nick,Boxe, Shawn and Dex are the only characters to have black hair. *James is the only one with olive-colored eyes. *James is the best friend of Erick in Total Drama All Stars. Gallery Team Walk of fame.png|James In Team Walk Of Fame James Pajama.png|James Pajamas Total Drama All Stars IntroTDAS-1-d.png|James in cast of Total Drama All Stars 830px-Jamesarriving.png|James Arriving Run Contestant.png|James & everyone else running. Running.png|James & the others are getting ready to run V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|James as "I" in the human alphabet. Stealerofpompons.png|James was chocked that the other team still their pom-pom! Jamesdance.png|James Dancing NewCanvas11.png|James carrying Katelyn because she stumbled on a stone. James arrive.png|James Arrive In The BTC James' Interview Befor TDAS What's your best quality? '-' Tho win girls. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Pop and Rock *Blue and Violet *High School Musical 3 *Pizza and Chips Describe your craziest dream ' '-''' Entering the Big Ben. 'Best memory from childhood? ' - When I did my first photo shoot as a child. '''Most embarrassing moment at school? - When a girl had left me in front of everyone. Ten years from now what are you doing? - Creating a fashion label and marrying a rich girl. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - Married with a beautiful girl TDAS It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - I'm too young to die. What do you think of the other competitors? *'Alex - '''Is nice, but too fearful for my taste. *'Boxe''- Is one of my best friends, and is very funny and intelligent guy. *'Chris P - 'Nerdy, one hundred percent. He will never have a hope with Mariah. *'Clara - 'she's crazy, but it is also sweet *'Danny -''' is a jerk, he can not do anything *'''Dex ''- is a very good guy, but I still love Skyler *'''Erick -''' Is my best friend that I have to say is very nice and I respect him a lot'.''' *'Jenny - '''Who does she think she knows but is not nobody. *'Katelyn - is beautiful, but almost never speaks *'''Lauren -is a friend of mine *'Linda' - is a competitive and beautiful girl, I hope you accept my friendship *'Mariah' - We've been friends a long time and we tell each other everything, there can neverbe anything between us *'Samantha '- too friendly and it seems that Clara was an alliance *'Serena - '''is competitive but also very bad *'Skyler '- I hate her, because she stole our red coloured pom-poms for the challenge. *'Shawn''' - is a very good guy, and it is true Linda won! The most beautiful of all Categoria:Males Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame Categoria:Characters Categoria:Chloenew22